


Demons

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, offscreen death of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji needs help coping and Kakashi knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

Kakashi looked away from his book at the sound of the door opening and closing. With hands shaking from exhaustion, Neji slowly removed the ANBU Bird mask from his face. The blood spatters made a stark contrast to the pristine whiteness of the mask and almost seemed to have been painted on from the beginning.

After removing his protective gear, he made his way to the copy-nin on the couch. Kakashi wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulders and stared down with mismatching eyes at the blank expression.

“They were children.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. As good as Neji is, that kind of mission was normally reserved for older ANBU already too jaded by their fair share of carnage.

“What danger to the village could those children ever be?”

The elder tightened his hold on Neji’s shoulders at the soft question. He could see the haunted look rising in Neji’s beautiful milky eyes.

He never expected to have to save Neji from demons so soon.

He gently laid his free hand on the younger’s chin and turned his face. At last, the second mask cracked as the young Hyuuga’s eyebrows furrowed as if in pain and his eyes glistened.

With hands trembling for an entirely different reason, Neji slowly lowered Kakashi’s mask before allowing himself to be pinned down.


End file.
